The present invention relates to a temporary towing device intended to impart a very high acceleration to a mobile mass and to reduce to a minimum the harmful mechanical effects to which there is a risk of the mobile mass being subjected when, at the end of acceleration, the coupling between this mass and the temporary towing device is broken.
More specifically, the invention relates to an improved catapulting device for aircraft carriers capable, if not of eliminating, at least of considerably reducing the detrimental effects to which the nose gear and overall structure and equipment of the airplane are subjected when this nose gear detaches itself from the hook of the catapult at the end of the take-off strip of the aircraft carrier.
The function of an aircraft carrier catapult is to give the airplane a very high acceleration over a short distance, in order to allow it to reach its flying speed over a length which is compatible with the dimensions of the aircraft carrier.